El programa criador
by Deus Queen
Summary: Cybertron could fall lower? He certainly did. Now it became a society where the Carriers, lost their rights to be treated as sentient beings and are tied up in public places to fulfill their main function, create a sparkling; Orion is a Carrier that is presented as an award to an exceptional gladiator who only rejects it. (Warning: High sexual content)
1. Chapter 1

Cybertron could fall lower? He certainly did.

The population of Cybertronians had diminished, the constant revolutions towards the Senate extinguished the lives of millions and left the proud race in a crisis of extinction, since no Cybertronian wanted to live in a world where everyone was disposable, but that problem was already solved. The revolutions and protests diminished until echoing in a vacuum, thanks to an extreme measure of the Senate, because they had decreed that all Cybertronian who does not fulfill his role in society, would be forced to work in the Energon mines or serve another mech / femme in body and spark. The AllSpark had already lost its light so many years ago with Vector Sigma, so the Carriers were used as breeding stock, put in public to offer their valve to anyone who wanted to contribute to the restoration of Cybertron. Incredibly, there were not many complaints from the Carriers, since they had placed a special program that made them ... addicted to producing Sparklings. Almost no one complained, for they received a pleasure like no other, forgetting how humiliating it was.

Although sometimes the Carriers of striking aspects, they were given a "privilege", to be used as a Prize. The "lucky" who managed to be qualified for this category, were more likely not to be the one for public use, and only serve a mech so distinguished that it deserves a Prize, and with good luck, a benevolent mech; But if they tried to escape, they were punished with the most humiliating, to be used in the most public places in the facilities of any place, for free use to anyone who wants to use it and to help the Cybertronian race.

Sometimes, if life smiled at you and you were a Carrier at the same time, but nevertheless an excellent being and very good at something, you had the advantage of being treated as something more than a breeding ground for sparklings and you could follow your dreams. Of course, without failing your main task of helping rebuild Cybertron.

* * *

Orion's life was not easy, even removing the fact that he was a Carrier, since he spent most of his childhood locked away from the world thanks to his Sire: Alpha Trion, who hid it from the world so as not to be used as a _"Bag of fluids",_ but in the end it was discovered the day his Sire died, perhaps that is the reason why he has not been so influenced and dominated by the breeder program, because he not only thought about everyone's peak mechs, he was still looking for happiness, and the happiness of who owns it. Shortly after implementing the breeder program, he was sent to the Prize category; and today, today was the "big" day, the day where an owner would get to be the personal _Bag of fluids_ of a single person.

"Let's welcome our new Carriers, who will be the reward of the prominent gladiators this year."

There were five Prize, two femmes and three mechs, among them, Orion. In the room, all the optics were fixed on them, giving them looks of amazement and lust, Orion felt a pinch of fear and nerves, but thanks to the programming, he also felt emotion and joy, since he would have an owner and soon both would be happy together. So when they were ordered to approach their new owners, Orion shyly walked to a huge silver mech.

"I am Orion Pax" Orion said, watching the huge mech sitting in front of him. "You are Megatronus, right?

"Yes ..." The silver mech replied strangely, who gave him a cold look a few seconds before turning and watching another mech interested.

Orion was surprised by this fact, and turned to see what caught the attention of its owner. It was the other Prize, the mech of big thighs and white color, what was his name ...? Galar! Orion felt a small stabbing when he watched his owner look at Galar with desire, and he was completely ignored. Perhaps Megatronus was right, next to that mech, Orion was a small thing, since it was a thin, simple looking mech, and even he himself was not attractive.

Smiling to console himself, he thought that perhaps his owner was only curious and would soon get bored of watching the other mech ... _Right?_

After a while, everyone started enjoying their Prizes.

Orion did what he could to get the attention of his owner, but he did not get it, because even licking the beak with emotion, Megatronus ignored him and with a neutral face he kept watching Galar, who was being hit against the table by a green mech . Orion felt the excitement of Megatronus in his mouth, but perhaps it is due to Galar, since his moans were heard throughout the room. Soon, Orion felt the great hand of the mech in his head and shoved it sharply to his beak, just so he could swallow all the spilled fluid inside him. Orion felt happy for a few moments, before he realized that his owner moved away from him, and left him alone in the room, where the other owners lulled at his Prizes.

His sadness increased

* * *

_**The story of Orion will jump from one chapter to another, and in the next chapter I will show another couple, but if you want to follow the story of Orion, just skip a chapter. Your comments will be appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

That house was beautiful and huge, perfect for a family, and Tailgate knew it.

The life of the small minibot was not easy, since it was a Carrier in these times. Fortunately it was considered a "Prize" and was awarded to the owner of Cybertron's largest casino, Cyclonus, a former warrior who served the government a few millennia before retiring. Tailgate was delivered to him when he barely reached adulthood, Tailgate was not afraid, he was raised for this, and he believed he was the luckiest mech on the planet, since Cyclonus was different from the other mechs, he saw it as a mech more, as if the same, and did not try to abuse or humiliate the minibot. Both even went so far to the point of truly falling in love, and his slave coding had nothing to do with it, Tailgate felt those feelings for himself, he felt true love for him, and Cyclonus was not far behind in returning his affection. The purple mech did not hesitate to move to a quiet place in a more humble house when Tailgate needed him, and the minibot was happy to have someone like Cyclonus by his side.

"Energon's candy is over, honey"

The minibot looked at the blankets on his arm, a pair of huge red optics stared back at him. Tailgate smiled widely before kissing the little head of his Sparkling.

"I think we should go to the mini-supermarket for sweets" commented the minibot smiling.

The little fruit of their love was called Vitae, the force that keeps them together and alive. Little Sparkling had a frame similar to Cyclonus, but his colors were those of Tailgate, except for his red optics. Also the little boy's wings turned out to be bigger than normal, Cyclonus commented then of his shuttles ancestors, and that Vitae may have inherited something from them, maybe one day he will grow bigger than Cyclonus, but for now it was a sweet and small Sparkling .

He put Vitae in a blue Sparkling cart that floated inches from the ground, but that Tailgate was pushing. He had gone out into the outside world very little since Vitae had reached the world, Cyclonus insisted on keeping him locked up while Vitae remained so small. Tailgate understood, since the world was a dangerous place, but they were just walking towards the corner mini-supermarket, nothing bad could happen.

When the mini-supermarket doors opened, Tailgate came in humming happily, until he almost tripped when he found something.

Near the entrance, there were two mech and a femme tied in a position lying on a table where they had their legs open and their panels uncovered, with fluids in the valves. Tailgate instantly felt panic and discomfort, the minisuper had not had the public Carrier when he had visited the place for the last time. The minibot looked at his Sparkling, who was still fortunately asleep, so he calmed down briefly before pushing the cart to get the candy and get out of there as quickly as possible.

He quickly reached the candy section, watching some of the customers walk without caring about the exposed Carriers, and quickly denied. Tailgate then lit up at the sight of his favorite Energon candy box, and reached out to reach it-

Then he heard a weak groan

Tailgate shuddered and retracted his hand, realizing that someone was using the attached Carriers.

"This one is too lazy"

Then he heard a disgusting gliding sound, followed by another weak groan, and Tailgate quickly picked up the bag and went to the counter.

There he passed the bag through the scanner and then his card. While the machine calculated the price, Tailgate looked sideways like four mech, with bored expressions, hovering around the Carriers, until one looked up and looked at him. Tailgate quickly looked away with a shudder, and looked at his Sparkling, who was still sleeping. When the machine clicked it recognized, Tailgate pushed the cart out.

Upon reaching outside, a hand appeared on his shoulder.

Tailgate squealed and turned quickly to see who was stopping him. It was one of the mechs that was in the mini-supermarket, a large and red one, then his friends appeared in sight.

"It's a beautiful Sparkling that you have there" said the red

Tailgate tensed and pulled away from the other's grip.

"Y-Yes, He is v-very cute, but s-sorry, I'm in a hurry," he said hurriedly.

Before he could push the cart, he was stopped again, this time it was the medium orange mech.

"Where are you going?" He asked, mockingly "We only admire his work as a fertile Carrier"

Tailgate trembled "T-Thanks..." stuttered more nervous and scared.

He heard a low moan, and realized that Vitae had woken up.

"Aww, look how cute it is," said the voluminous gray. "But you know? Together we could make more beautiful Sparklings."

Tailgate then decided to push the cart at full speed, heard footsteps behind him, and his spark was trembling with fear not wanting to know what would happen if he was caught. Before he could cross the street, the vehicle form of an officer made him stop.

"Woah, what's up?" The policeman asked, transforming into a tall blue and white mech "You were going too fast, Carrier" The policeman growled when he saw what the minibot cart contained "And risking the life of a Sparkling"

Tailgate trembled, and looked sideways at his back, noticed that the group following him was close, but they had stopped to see the policeman appear. The policeman followed the minibot's gaze and noticed the group behind it, understanding the situation.

"Be careful next time," said the policeman and then nodded "Continue your way"

"Thank you," Tailgate said before quickly pushing the cart, looking sideways as the group of mechs had stopped to talk to the policeman, but he looked at them with an illegible expression.

Tailgate thanked him mentally before arriving at his house and entering.

"Tailgate?"

Cyclonus appeared in the house

"Cyclonus ..." Tailgate whispered. Fortunately Vitae now seemed calm in the cart.

"What happened? Where did you go? I told you not to leave the house," said the purple mech, approaching with a half worried and annoyed expression.

The minibot cringed, and he felt tears accumulate in his optics.

"S-Sorry, but I wanted some candy and ... and ..." he choked, he didn't know why it was hard to say "I saw s-some Carriers in t-the mini-supermarket"

Cyclonus's stern gaze loosened, then he walked to the minibot.

"Oh, Tailgate" He got up and hugged him, Tailgate returned the hug tightly, crying on his shoulder "That's why I told you not to go out. With the incident in Nyon, some Carriers were transported to this area"

Tailgate denied

"You are not like them Tailgate, you are more than a cattle for the survival of our species," Cyclonus said, watching little Sparkling, who looked at him curiously as he shook his hands.

"I am Cyclonus, I am just like t-them, and that is why it h-hurts ... It hurts that t-they are used like that, that all of us are u-used like that, so humiliating and h-horrible" Tailgate muttered "I hate Cybertron"

"You hate me?" Cyclonus asked

"No! Never, never, never! I love you ..!" Shouted Tailgate, making Vitae open her optics more "But it hurts,Cyclonus, it hurts ..."

Cyclonus just hugged him. He couldn't change world, but he could change Tailgate's, and it would keep him and Vitae safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Then its owner stopped, Orion also stopped walking.

In front, there were three mechs talking, and among them, Galar. Orion immediately worried about what would happen, but its owner did not hesitate to approach.

"Seadre" Megatronus called in his thick voice.

The lowest but robust mech looked at him "Oh, Megatronus! Blessed are the optics that see you!" His attention went to Orion "I see! You have your own personal "Bag of fluids", what a beautiful thing you got, congratulations!" The mech laughed "Why do I owe your attention?" He asked in a mellow and almost mocking voice.

"I want to exchange my Prize for Galar"

Everyone froze

Orion felt his spark break

"Uh ... Megatronus, I'm afraid that's impossible," said the Seadre. "Once you get your own personal Carrier, there are no refunds or exchanges, unless he has tried to escape, but even with that, it will be taken away your Carrier and you will not get anything in return "informed the mech.

The mech called Galar only sank into its own owner

"Besides, I don't see why you change your Carrier. He is very cute and bright, and has a history of good qualities. You should be happy!" Seadre said laughing.

Megatronus growled annoyedly "I want to change, I don't want this delicate and simple mech like my Carrier"

Orion felt tears accumulate, but gathered all his willpower not to release them, and only lowered his head.

"Wow, that's very cruel" commented the owner of Galar. A green and white Seeker mech "Your prize is very nice, many would find what you dislike as something very attractive"

Orion sank

"Only exchange with me if you like it!" Megatronus shouted, very upset. "If you find charm in this one ..." He jerked Orion's arm abruptly, lifting it up to make it hang in front of the other mechs as if it weighed nothing "... Thing! Then keep it!" Scream

The Seeker denied with bored expression "Don't be stupid, I don't want something secondhand"

Megatronus dropped Orion without any delicacy, as he prepared to shout, but Seadre interrupted him.

"Enough Megatronus, that you are the champion does not give you the right to take the Carrier you want and you know it! The Senate is the one who administers the Prizes, we cannot do anything and here you must accept the gift that touched you with open arms. Your little Carrier could make you very happy in the future, just give him a chance! " Seadre exclaimed with a more serious tone.

Megatronus growled like a wild animal before looking furiously at Orion, but he was busy staring at the ground and shivering so as not to break into tears, who did not notice his owner's mortal gaze. Soon, Megatronus turned away very annoying and Orion had no choice but to follow him.

Seadre sighed "That little Carrier won't have anything easy"

The other mech nodded "Poor ..."

And all they could do was watch Orion move away from his doom.


	4. Chapter 4

'Pink was pretty color, or maybe yellow is the most appropriate'

A ball of wool stretched across a bright and clean floor, around it you could also see a lot of expensive cloth pillows, no doubt some luxury. The highlight of that yellow and white room, was a certain minibot that was lying in a pile of fluffy things of organic origin called 'pillows', anyone could compare this corner as a nest. The minibot that was in the nest showed a curious figure, since its belly was large, very, very large, you could even worry about the life of the minibot when you saw how big that belly was, however, the minibot was calmly knitting.

'Maybe Flip Sides likes the color pink more ...' he thought.

In response, he felt a kick in the belly

The minibot known as Rewind, blinked in his viewfinder, and then looked at his belly. Wow, that was a quick response.

'Do you like pink?'

There was no kick

'... Yellow?'

Nothing, apparently he did to make fun of his Carrier, that Sparkling so naughty. He let out a small chuckle before continuing on his embroidery. Then, he heard a knock on the floor. Rewind cringed and stopped knitting.

"Chromedome ..." He whispered to no one in particular, but that meow sounded like a pitiful call.

Recently, his partner and owner, called Chromedome, had offered to stop Rewind's anguish after hearing wild cries of pain. The building where they lived housed all kinds of middle-class mechs, but some of them had acquired government Prizes, so it was normal to see Carriers walk behind their owners, Rewind was one of those, but he didn't care. The little minibot had been fortunate to end up in the arms of a fantastic and kind mech, Chromedome, who did not treat him as an object, but as a union partner, and soon, Rewind fell in love with him more than programming de Carrier would have allowed him. His joy and love increased when he learned that he was already waiting for Chromedome Sparkling, but there were warnings from doctors, pointing out especially in size differences. In fact Nickel, Chromedome's medical friend, murmured annoying things about how he was so lazy and horrible, letting them know that Rewind should be handed over to another of his same size, but instead he was given a mech twice as much him, and that the reproduction process could be complicated and even dangerous because of the difference in sizes. Rewind let him know that even then, he would be ready to take the risk, since he would not be happier to get a family next to a mech like Chromedome. However, not many Prizes got their luck ...

How the mech from the floor below

He didn't remember his name, since he didn't see him often, but when he did, he always saw him in bad condition. Its owner was called Tracker, a gross engineer who caused discomfort to others in the building, always shouting and being rude, it was no surprise that he was also prone to violence, and poor Tracker Prize was the one who paid the consequences. Prize's cries of pain were audible throughout the building, many complained about it, but never faced the brute, surely out of fear. However, Chromedome was different, he always went to complain to Tracker when they happened, and mostly they worked.

The door opened, revealing to the surgeon

"Rewind, I thought you had already fallen asleep"

The minibot denied "Not yet, and to kill time I decided to follow the fabric. This wool you bought on your trip to that organic planet is very soft, I can not miss it," he said in a funny tone.

The surgeon laughed and approached the nest of pillows and soft things that Rewind had demanded, since the flat bunk bored him.

"I'll buy more next time"

Rewind nodded enthusiastically until he paused and had the courage to ask

"... What happened to Tracker?"

"The same as always, he shouted and insulted for a while on how he could do what he wanted with Given, that he was his Prize." Rewind stopped knitting. "But don't worry, I put him in his place, and his sounds won't be heard anymore Given mistreatment "

"For a while," Rewind whispered. "He's horrible."

Chromedome nodded and leaned back beside Rewind, stroking the belly of the minibot.

"Don't worry, we will soon move in. The papers for the transfer to Iacon are underway, we will soon move to that house with crystal gardens you saw" The surgeon removed his vocal mask, and kissed his lips on the minibot's shoulder .

Rewind relaxed and looked at the ceiling, letting his partner continue with the caresses.

"Perhaps there are also mechs that mistreat their Carriers ... Consider them simple Bags of fluids"

Chromedome stopped and looked at Rewind "Don't worry Rewind" He straightened up and was able to sit long enough to hug the minibot "Our Sparkling won't grow up watching the abuse"

Rewind turned off her optics "I hope so, she doesn't deserve to see such a world"

Chromedome kept stroking her belly, whispering reassuring words and watching the pink tissue in Rewind's hands.

"What is it this time?" He asked, referring to the fabric.

"According to the data pad you gave me about the fabric, it's a hat. I'm not sure if Flip Sides will need it once."

"Nonsense, she will love him," Chromedome said. "Cybertronians can also use these organic things, no matter what others say."

Rewind recalled how many still hated to see others with organic products on top, but the minibot liked it.

"Yes, you're right" and continued knitting.

Chromedome stared at his partner's work "You are becoming very skilled in organic fabric" commented "Maybe you should do that"

Rewind laughed "A Carrier minibot like me a weaver? The Senate would never allow it"


	5. Chapter 5

The Energon could be prepared in different flavors and for different situations, since sometimes they prepared it especially for sick people, but according to Orion, the Energon he was preparing should be the most delicious for Megatronus. A gladiator like him needed much more energy for his battles.

Orion was walking through his new home preparing the Energon when Megatronus arrived. Only one day ago he had arrived at his owner's home, it was a small and simple place, although very messy, perhaps Megatronus never had much interest in organizing his home. As soon as they arrived, his programming yelled at him to keep the property of his owner clean and worthy of Megatronus, he for his part, only indicated basic things and then left, returned and left again. Orion took advantage of that moment to try to prepare Energon for his owner, maybe making a delicious mix Megatronus can appreciate him more.

Smiling, he looked at his work. Megatronus home shone from how clean and tidy it was. Seconds later, he heard the door slide, and Orion quickly took the cup of Energon in his hands. As he approached the door, he met the dirty frame of the gladiator, Orion thought he needed a shower, and he would be happy to help.

"Lord Megatronus, I'm glad to see you" Orion said approaching with a soft smile and handing him the glass of Energon "You must be hungry, drink this while I—"

The little mech could not finish his sentence thanks to the strong blow he sent to throw the cup away from him. The spilled Energon adorned Orion's arm as he watched in shock the cup lying on the ground with a few drops of Energon on it. Looking up, he met the gladiator's cold gaze, which made his spark tremble.

"Stop chattering, Bag of fluids, your shrieks bothers me" The huge mech growled "Now clean that up" With that, the gray mech moved away from him and got lost in another room in direction to the showers.

Orion looked at the mess on the floor, and felt his optics getting wet, but again his willpower prevented him from crying, but not trembling. So quickly, witha broken spark, he walked away to find with what to clean up what Megatronus had thrown at him and Orion had prepared so enthusiastically.

* * *

After cleaning, Megatronus had gone out again, and it was too late and he was not coming back. Orion began to worry. It was already after 11 pm, and at this time it was always dangerous in the streets of Kaon, being alone at this hour could mean that you can get assaulted or killed. Megatronus was perhaps a feared gladiator, but if attacked in a group he could get hurt. Orion felt that his concern increased, he was so worried for his owner that he did not mind leaving the house and exposing himself to the danger of looking for him.

Treading the dirt in the streets, Orion was looking for his owner with hope that he was well, no matter what he would do after leaving the house, Orion just wanted to know that his owner was still alive and in good condition.

Perhaps, that thought was even too successful. Since he found Megatronus, but not in the way he would have liked. Orion looked petrified as the great gladiator buried his spike inside the thousand-used valve of a public Carrier, exactly those in which they were outside the credit banks. Orion could hear the loud growls of the gladiator who warned of his obvious climax, and how he whispered things that Orion could hear, but would like not to.

"Humm ... Galar"

Orion shivered when he heard that, realizing that Megatronus preferred a street valve a thousand times than using his, even for a fantasy. Oddly, Orion felt somewhat grateful, so perhaps he would not have a broken spark when he heard his owner's calls for another mech.

The little mech knew he had nothing to do there, so he just turned around and walked away to his sad home.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The life of the Carriers was far from easy, since sometimes having a gestation chamber did not mean that you were fertile, and if you cannot create life and help Cybertron, it means you are useless and must be eliminated so as not to waste resources on yourself . Smokescreen knew that, and despite being one of the luckiest Carriers on the planet to get a decent owner, he feared for himself and his current partner./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Magnus, maybe you should get another Prize if you want a Sparkling"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Smokescreen felt his spark break with his own words, but he must say them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We tried everything ... It doesn't happen, I can't create a Sparkling, my coding is wrong, I'm wrong ..." He whispered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Senator Ultra Magnus, a huge mech of enormous power in the government, was recognized and respected by everyone, as he was one of the ten great senators that controlled Cybertron. At first glance you could see an imposing mech of a hard and selfless expression, but in reality it was a warm and understanding mech, with some problems with emotions./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Smokescreen, Ratchet said there is nothing wrong with you, the reason you still can't procreate is unknown, but you are perfectly healthy ."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Smokescreen kept looking at the glass flowers in the garden "Ultra ... I am infertile, you have to accept it. I accepted it, I will never give you a Sparkling"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The huge mech sitting next to the Praxian denied it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't give up Smokescreen, even if you can't give me a Sparkling, we can adopt one and as long as we raise it, everything will be fine. Also, you shouldn't give me a Sparkling to be happy, remember that for me you are more than a breeding machine" He said it in a sincere tone, but his expression was still illegible, anyone would call it weird and a liar, but the Praxian understood his Conjunx's emotions beyond physical expressions./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Smokescreen thought of the words of Ultra Magnus, adopting did not sound bad, after all it could save the childhood of a Sparkling from the public Carrier, since once the Carrier gave birth to the sparklings, they were removed and the sparks of the little ones were extracted to insert them into adult bodies and get a place in society, thus losing the option to choose./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That doesn't sound bad ..." He whispered and his door wings fluttered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Adopt? Really Ultra Magnus?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Both turned to see an extravagant and elegant looking mech with an air of grandeur. Beside him, someone smaller and dull accompanied him, but he had a bundle of blankets in his arms./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Proteus"/span Ultra Magnus said flatly "It is impolite to hear the others conversation."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Proteus, another senator of the same rank as Ultra Magnus. The mech just snorted and approached them, being closely followed by the mech of dull optics./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ultra Magnus, friend" His voice sounded with poison "I just wanted to listen to advise you" A frivolous smile adorned his face "And my piece of advice is to get rid of that Carrier"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Smokescreen felt his spark freeze./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What's the point of having a useless Carrier by your side? I saw more beautiful mechs as berth warmers, if you were interested in one, you could get some" wink "or maybe you have a special taste for Praxians? Don't worry, I know other prettier mechs and femmes. We could even get another fertile Praxian Carrier."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ultra Magnus clenched his fists./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""If you have problems with the pathetic Conjunx Endura link, you could simply eliminate it and voila, it would be easier. I recommend that you think of your priorities as a Cybertron server, so few of us remain, on a large polluted planet that every help counts "He looked at the mech next to him, exactly the bulge he was holding." Like me, I already gave my contribution. "He purred./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The other mech was still undeterred, he had undoubtedly gone through terrible things because of his lack of response, but the small lump he carried in the soft blankets, took out a very small hand. Smokescreen felt sorry for that mech, very sorry, the poor mech had not been so lucky, and before he could say anything, the shadow of Ultra Magnus rose./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Proteus, get out of my sight if you don't want your Sparkling to hear your screams while I tear off your limbs". The other senator looked at him in shock and his face deformed into an expression of anger./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Keep barking Ultra Magnus, you can't do anything to me," he spat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The other mech growled and Proteus bristled "I remember the other day I saw a mech very similar to you in the streets at west of the Red Light District, he was speeding and stopped at a questionable place"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Proteus dropped his jaw and then squeezed it in rage "You wouldn't dare"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That afternoon we found a span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"spot/span of aquamarine liquid in your cloak, what would happen if I sent to check your room and that specific elegant cloak?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Cloak? What cloak!? Which of them?! Could it be that the others found out about the Syk!/span? ' He thought frantically. Proteus growled and turned around "Walk!" He shouted at the mech next to him/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The unwanted scream scared the Sparkling and he let out a shriek before breaking into tears. The mech that carried him tried to calm him down but Proteus' screams of silence didn't help. Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus watched as the couple lost sight of each other./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What you said was true?" Smokescreen asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Only part of the stain, everyone thought that his Sparkling vomited on him and he didn't realized it" Ultra Magnus replied flatly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The youngest mech laughed softly/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It had been a few weeks since his stay at Megatronus's home, things went smoothly ... Normal. Orion just spoke when Megatronus asked him something, he also soon realized the rules of the gladiator's home. He had to organize and clean everything, but not move the objects from their respective places, he had to wait with fresh Energon, also with the washracks ready and he shouldn't leave the house when Megatronus wasn't home, but could go to the mini-market nearby, going beyond the mini-market was prohibited as they could consider it an escape and he would be punished. Orion wasn't sure if he was happy, his programming forced him to be minimally calm, but his true emotions were sad, and all he can do was feel them, he did not show them out of shame ... And fear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"—Come on Megatron, don't tell me you won't go. It'll be a fantastic party!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /The owner had recently arrived at the house accompanied by three huge mechs, surely gladiators, and seemed Megatronus' friends, since he allowed them to refer to him by a nickname. These mechs so far seemed very cheerful and vulgar, their words were not measured and talked about their interface adventures like any other conversation, Orion shouldn't be surprised, but he still disconcerted him, perhaps it was because he was raised conservatively since sparklinghood. While he was sweeping the floor, he didn't notice that a pair of optics watched him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey Megatron, why don't you introduce us to your span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Bag of fluids?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Orion tried not to shudder, so he continued sweeping./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's not important," replied the gray gladiator./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The other mech didn't seem convinced "It's not bad at all. How lucky you are, with my victories it's not enough to have my own bag of fluids"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And have you already got him sparked up?" He heard another voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Orion shuddered slightly/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why not? You should be full of sparklings right now, if I were you, I would do it all day with someone like you Carrier. The Prize mechs are the prettiest" he heard another, lighter voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do not bother me"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He heard a laugh "If I was you, I would be helping to repopulate Cybertron" Orion felt their optics looking at him "Hey, how about lending him to us?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This time, the little mech shuddered, and prayed to Primus for his owner to refuse./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do what you want"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Orion turned around abruptly, and watched as the three mechs dangerously approached him. Orion, without knowing it, backed away with fear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, sweetspark, don't worry, we'll take good care of you." One of them purred./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Carrier could not go back any more when he was suddenly held by the blue mech "Look how clean and soft he is" he commented/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Another came forward to hold his shoulders. "Come on, relax, just lie on the floor. Megatron won't want to let us use his berth, so we have no choice but to do it here."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Orion shook "Please, please ... no"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The dark brown mech proceeded to caress him "Wow, he's really soft. His kind of metal must be special"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The green mech nodded "Yes, he must be upper class"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The blue mech looked at the green mech "Of the upper class? They don't give away their sparklings even if they're Carriers"./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The brown mech shrugged "So you know, they are sometimes rejected for some reason and are abandoned either for disposal or if they are Carriers, to be used as Prizes. I don't know much about it, just the rumors."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Orion let out a faint groan when one of them ran his rough hands over his hip, just in a sensitive area./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh my, I found a sweet spot." The blue mech purred. "Do you like it, sweetspark?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The little mech began to tremble, not out of excitement, but out of panic./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It seems so" One of them mocked/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The green mech put his arm behind Orion's back and began to caress him from there, Orion began to tremble more, but he squirmed sharply as he approached his neck and his vents felt so close./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, leave a little for us!" The blue mech shouted/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Can you stop making so much noise?" Megatronus was heard complaining./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wait, please, don't do it!" Orion now writhed sharply as he was caught under the weight of the big green mech, and his hands were held by the brown one. "Stop! Don't do it!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He heard a click, and could feel something hot in his abdomen. Orion stopped, and looked down, noting that the one above him had already taken out his spike, then the Carrier knew he should escape. Their struggles continued with more force./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Come on, open it," he said stroking his panel. "It'll be fun," he purred disgustingly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Orion denied him and trembled as if there was no tomorrow "Enough!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He felt that the wet tip was pushing the entrance of his panel, prompting him to open it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The blue mech then growled and pushed the green one on the shoulder" Hey, don't keep everything to you! Megatron lent it to all of us!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Go get a used street valve! This one is mine!" The green one shouted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The brown one also growled "Oil slick! Get away at once!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The so-called Oil Slick just growled more and Orion felt in an incredibly fast way, the arm under him that had caressed him, now attacked the brown mech. Orion could then step back in fright, watching how the three mechs begin to attack each other, then looked down and saw a trail of transfluids on top of his closed panel, surely from Oil Slick's spike. Then, he heard a rumble, and watched as the figure of Megatronus stood on a pile of defeated mechs, showing an expression of fury./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I told you to not make noise" Megatronus' tone was dangerous and slow "Get out of my house before I rip your legs off and you must crawl into your burrow"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The three mechs rose with painful groans, but quickly obeyed and fled the gray gladiator's house. Orion was now ventilated frantically as he tried to calm down while tears appeared on his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Stop crying, now clean and order this. Those bastards broke some things ..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Orion did not record what the gladiator said, he only observed it with big optics, dedicating himself to observe the greatness of his owner, he didn't cry of fear, he cried in gratitude, since there were no words to describe his relief./p 


End file.
